Michael Simon
thumb Michael Simon 1972. augusztus 29-én született a németországi Hamburgban. Ismert elektronikus zenész. Nevének ejtése eredetileg a német kiejtési szabályoknak megfelelő, bár megtévesztően angolosan hat (művésznévként természetesen angolul ejtendő). Tizenhat éves korában kezdett el komolyabban foglalkozni a zenéléssel. Kezdetben csak kisebb összejöveteleken volt DJ, mígnem a hamburgi Opera House diszkó rezidense nem lett. Az 1990-es években ő és Shahin Moshirian megalapították a Shahin & Simon nevű rave-duót, amelynek több slágere is volt (Do The Right Thing, The Rebel). Ekkortájt került először kapcsolatba a Scooter együttessel, amikor is kölcsönösen remixeket készítettek egymásnak. A duó feloszlása után szólókarrierbe kezdett számtalan álnéven (amelyekből a Michael Simon és a Soulforce csak a legismertebbek), valamint több zenésznek (így például Jan Wayne-nek) is közreműködött a számaiban, mint producer. De DJ-ként számos világsztár számához is készített remixeket: Mary J. Blige, Lil' Kim, és Phil Collins csak pár név a sok közül. 2001-től Jerry Ropero közreműködésével house stílusú zenéket készít. 2006. augusztus 14-én kilépett a Scooterből Jay Frog, és Michaelre esett a választás, mint új harmadik tag.Big changes in the Scooter camp: Jay Frog, who joined the band four years ago replacing Axel Coon as the third member, is leaving the trio to focus on solo projects. A successor is already in position - Michael Simon, a Hamburg DJ and producer. The 33 year old hit the stage for the first time in the 90s with his successful dance project Shahin & Simon ("Do The Right Thing", "The Rebel") and his connection to Scooter dates back to 1996 when he and Shahin Moshirian remixed "I Am Raving" and "Let Me Be Your Valentine" as well as supporting Scooter on tour. Scooter returned the favour by remixing the Shain & Simon hit single "Do The Right Thing". This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Now Michael Simon is really looking forward to his new role as the third man. "I can not wait to get into the studio with H.P. and Rick and get working on new material". H.P.s wry comment: "I wonder what we have let ourselves in for!" Everything points to the three musicians having the right chemistry, hence their enthusiasm and optimism with regard to the future of Scooter. Azóta is a csapat tagja, mely így már a negyedik felállását könyvelheti el. Jay Froggal ellentétben ő nem adta fel DJ-karrierjét a csapatért, jelen pillanatban is aktív lemezlovasként tartják számon (és a Lass Uns Tanzen Club Tour keretein belül bizonyított a Scooternek is). Diszkográfia Kislemezek * Michael Simon - Baby Techno (1994) * Shahin & Simon - Do The Right Thing (1995) * Shahin & Simon - Eternity (1995) * Silverplate - Attention (1996) * S.G.S. - Surprise (1996) * S.G.S. - Bring That Beat Back (1996) * Shahin & Simon - The Rebel (1997) * Subtunes - Jump Up / Mega Rhymes (1997) * Shahin & Simon - Houseshaker (1997) * Triple S - Keep Your Head (1997) * Michael Simon feat. C - Feel Like Dancin' (1998) * Triple S - Whoomp! (There It Is) (1998) * Ray Krebbs - The Gym (1998) * Shahin & Simon - The Rebel 2 (1999) * Ray Krebbs - Fuck That (1999) * Soulforce - Funkblaster EP (1999) * Soulforce - Custard (1999) * The Sole Company - Single Minded People (1999) * Major Problem - Out of Sight (1999) * Triple S - Fly With Me - 21st Century (1999) * Ray Krebbs - Rocket (2000) * Soulforce - Vamos (2000) * Combo Cubano - S.C. (2000) * Michael Simon - To Be Love (2001) * Clubspeakers - Have You Ever (2001) * Soulforce - You & Me (2001) * Unit 5 - I Love You (2002) * Velvet - China In Your Hands (2002) * MB Style - First Time (2002) * Grenada - Superstar (2002) * DJ Dave - Stand By Me (2002) * Unit 5 - Feel The Stars (2003) * MB Style - Our Time (2003) * DJ Dave - Killing Me Softly (2003) * Belushi feat. Kitty Po - Put Your Hands In The Air (Uhh Ooh!) (2003) * DJ Dave - Wonderful World (2003) * DJ Monkey - I'm Horny (2003) * Michael Simon - Dreams / I Want To Show You (2004) * Belushi feat. Grenada - My First Love (2004) * DJ Dave - Falling (2004) * DJ Dave - Jingo (2004) * Michael Simon - Feeling Fire / Electro Rocks (2005) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Home Alone (2006) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Videoscream (2006) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Ocean Drums (2006) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Music (feat. WaWa) (2007) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Berimbau (2007) * Michael Simon - Beating Of The Beat (2012) * Combo Cubano - Acumbia (2012) * Baxxter, Simon and DDY - Sweater Weather (2013) * Jerry Ropero & Michael Simon - Aerobuzz (2014) * Azzido Da Bass & Michael Simon - Bracuza (2014) * Michael Simon - Be Mine (2014) * Michael Simon - City Lights (2015) * Simione - Tivaal (2015) * Simon & Ropero - Nerdjacking (2016) * Michael Simon - Bliss (2017) Remixek * Robbie Rivera presents Rhythm Bangers - Bang (2000) * Cherubia - Devil In Disguise (2000) * House Of Glass feat. Giorgio Giordano - Disco Down (2000) * B-15 Project feat. Crissy D & Lady G - Girls Like Us (2000) * Darryl D'Bonneau - To Be With You (2000) * Club Fiesta - La Fiesta (2001) * Deep Swing - In The Music (2001) * Noname - Off (2001) * Big World meets Gerald - Open Your Heart (2001) * Tomato's Factory - Message In A Bottle (2004) * Benjamin Boyce - Where Is Your Love (2004) * Plastik Funk presents Da Bear - Pump It Up (2006) * TJM - Small Circle Of Friends (2006) * DDL feat. Rob Li - How Do You Do (2006) * Steve'N King - Bounce (2007) * Patric La Funk - You Never Know (2007) * Clubworxx - Tanga Strings (2007) * Afrotech - My Way (2007) * Bel Amour - Bel Amour 2007 (2007) * Muzzaik - Out Of Reach (2008) * The Heller & Farley Project - Ultra Flava '09 (2009) * FOX5 vs. K5 - Passion (2009) * Oh Wonder - Technicolour Beat (2015) Külső hivatkozások * Michael Simon Scooteres oldala * Hivatalos oldal * A Scooter hivatalos oldala Jegyzetek Kategória:Scooter-tagok